A load control system including a human-detecting sensor (imaging sensor) for detecting whether or not a human exists in a detection area has been known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-096947 (JP2013-096947A) describes a load control system which includes an imaging sensor, a control unit and lamp loads. The imaging sensor divides an image of a detection area into sub-areas to determine whether or not a human exists and how many humans exist, if any, for each of the sub-areas. Additionally, in the imaging sensor, location information on each sub-area is set by a setting unit. The control unit generates a control instruction for each of the lamp loads based on human-detecting information transmitted from the imaging sensor via a transmission line and transmits the generated control instruction to each of the lamp loads via a signal line. The lamp load includes a lighting source such as an incandescent lamp, a fluorescent lamp, or an LED lamp, and a lighting device for lighting on/off and dimming the lighting source pursuant to the control instruction.
In addition, the control unit controls the lamp loads corresponding to the respective sub-areas based on the human-detecting information and brightness levels for each of the sub-areas transmitted from the imaging sensor.
In the conventional load control system disclosed in JP2013-096947A, the detection area of the imaging sensor is set by an installation technician by manipulating a switch provided in the imaging sensor or a dedicated setting unit. In addition, the set detection area cannot be checked without using the setting unit. Accordingly, in the conventional load control system, the setting unit needs to be prepared whenever the set detection area is checked, and thus, checking the detection area becomes complicated.